I'm Still Alive
by cloudydayswithblindingsun
Summary: The world has changed. Now the population is declining rapidly and the last of the survivors have to fight their way to a safe haven. When paths cross they'll see a new version of an old face. The question is, who's the real monster here? Eventual Faberry. Some Brittana and other pairings. Finn/Rachel at first.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi there! This is my first time writing any form of fanfiction so any suggestions and reviews would be nice! Critique it too, it'll only make it better! This idea has been in my head for a while and after reading tons of Faberry fanfiction I wanted to give it a shot. This is an apocalyptic world, there will be flashbacks and all of that amazing stuff. I think of this chapter as more of a little glimpse as what's to come, I don't want to write a lot just for no one to read so if you like it tell me and I will continue. Thank you for your time!

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

The roof top is cool against her pale, bare feet. Her hair has grown to just below her shoulders and blows in the warm summer breeze, although it's laced with a taste of the approaching fall. She watches as the last of the sun disappears from sight.

Perched on the ledge of a skyscraper with her black skinny jeans and ¾ length tissue thick shirt with a sleeveless hoodie atop it, she looks the part of a teenager up to no good. She can hear the soft whispers of a mother trying to calm her panicking child on the street below. Soothing words such as "Shh my love" and "We are safe, you can sleep now." The mothers heart beat clearly gives away the fact that she finds no truth in her own words, while the child's starts to return to its normal pace. The sound of their heart beats only spurs the fire inside of her further. This would have tugged at her heart mere months ago but those memories no longer exist. The memories of Beth being born, and holding that bundle of perfection in her arms for mere moments. Knowing then and there that she would protect her with her life, even if giving her up would make her dead inside. If she still had those memories she would have jumped down and protected the mother and child from the red head with glowing eyes on the building across the street. Instead, Quinn returned the woman's sickly smile with one that would make the devil himself cringe, and dove from the skyscraper onto the unsuspecting family.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Screams. Blood curdling screams for a few seconds and then nothing. Jolting upright from her sleeping bag and making the body next to her stir, she gasped for breath. She was unsure if the screams would ever be blocked out by her mind so she could have a decent nights rest. The rest of her group seemed to have no problem sleeping through them. Although she suspects it's because they get to sleep by the ones they love every night. Don't get her wrong, she has Finn right next to her every night along with Burt and Carol who treat her as if she's their own, but she can't deny the aching she feels whens she searches for a familiar blonde head of hair and gorgeous hazel eyes only to come up empty handed every time. She sums up that she only feels this way because they finally had procured some form of a friendship before the world became a nightmare, and that it in no way was guilt tearing her apart.  
Rachel Berry always appreciated the drama of situations, however, this was not one of those times. In fact, for the past three months she has wanted nothing more than for her life to, dare she say it, be ordinary. She wants to go back to being 'man-hands' and fighting for solos. Arguing and throwing tantrums over the silliest little things.

Letting out a dry laugh she lies back down starring up at the ceiling of what used to be a bakery. This is definitely not how she imagined herself in New York, but then again she also didn't imagine the end of the world, at least not before she reached full EGOT status. No, this definitely wasn't what she had in mind, and as she closed her eyes she couldn't help but wonder if she'd make it to the next day without having her neck plunged into and being drained of all her blood. Or those haunting hazel eyes piercing hers, begging not to leave her there alone at the mercy of some unknown red headed devil. Those screams from that angelic woman, were ones she was absolutely certain would never be silenced by her mind.


	2. Chapter 2 You're Screaming

**A/N: Hello again! IloveDiannaAgron thank you for reviewing! And thanks to you guys who followed! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, it is a flashback that takes place the day of the outbreak. I wanted to put this up tonight because I'll be going on a vacation tomorrow. Reviews are appreciated; feel free to critique it too! Tell me more of what it is you want to see! Maybe what characters you want to see specifically in this story too? Everything in Bold is people speaking and Rachel's thoughts as again for reading! **

**RRRRRRQQQQQQQRRRRRRRRQQQQQQ**

**_*FLASH BACK*_**

_ The loud pounding on her front door was becoming more frantic by the second. _

"_**Does no one have the courtesy to use a door bell anymore?"**__ she thought to herself. Honestly, she was just trying to enjoy her sleep and get the required 8 hours in. Nevertheless she was _**not** _going to stoop to their level and be so rude as to ignore the door._

Throwing her covers off very unceremoniously and letting her feet sink into her soft carpet she was about to stand up when – _**"What the HELL!?"**__Her brows knitted together in confusion and panic when the sound of hinges being ripped from the wall and her front door slamming against the wall echoed through the house. Then feet started slamming up her steps at a rather fast pace. Rachel kicked into gear, running towards a mini baseball bat that her fathers had purchased for her once-upon-a-time just because it was pink. She clenched it in a fierce death grip and took a perfect batting stance opposite the side the door swings to and awaited this clearly villainous ax murderer that thought they could come into her home and rob her of her stardom. "__**Absolutely. Not." **___

The door burst open, and if this moment wasn't so terrifying Rachel might have even been quite impressed with the emotionally filled dramatic moment, but alas she did what any normal person would do in such an intense moment. She started swinging, hitting something soft and earning herself a loud groan. She swung again as the tall figure, clearly male, fell to the ground hitting him once more in the back before stepping back. Breathing heavily she swept the stray dark brown locks away from her face and took a few steps back, letting her death grip on the bat loosen and only gripping it with one hand. She pointed it at the figure still groaning on the ground.

"_**You have clearly chosen the wrong home to perform such a heinous act such as breaking and entering. Now, I will be calling the authorities and I believe it is in both of our best interests if you are to remain where you are as I do not wish to have to inflict more damage to your body. As I'm sure you are unaware I do not condone physical violence, however I think that we both can agree that, in this instance, it was vital that these actions were taken. I'm truly sorry if I have inflicted permanent damage on you but perhaps this will open your eyes and make you realize a life of crime really isn't worth living. In fact-" **__Her long winded rant was cut off when another body flew through her doorway almost tripping over the body still groaning on the floor but managed to stumble and remain upright, putting said body right in Rachel's personal space._

_**"Quinn! H-hi!" **__She felt as her face turned crimson. Quinn cocked her infamous eyebrow and let a small smirk caress her face for a mere second before it looked as if it was slapped off._

_**"Why did you hit Finn?" **__That was like a bucket of cold water all on it's own._

_Finn? Oh yes the body on the ground._

_**"Finn?! Oh my gosh Finn I'm so sorry-" **__Finn, finally catching his breath sat up with the help of Rachel and Quinn, and cut her off._

_**"Why did you hit me? I was trying to save you! You wouldn't answer your phone and when I knocked on your door you didn't answer so I got worried. Look it doesn't matter, we have to go. Pack your stuff babe." **__He began tugging on her hand only to be met with resistance. Rachel was not having any of this. She was tired, clearly already feeling the effect of not having her full eight hours. She was not going anywhere until her questions were answered._

_**"I demand you tell me what on earth you are doing here at..." **__she glanced over at her alarm clock and...__** "five o'clock in the morning! That is an entire hour before my alarm is supposed to go off. Do you have any idea how important it is to have a full nights rest? It can have negative effects on your body. You two shouldn't be up at this hour either! Speaking of which **_**why are**_** you two here?! Finn you can't just come **_**barging **_**into someones home and not expect to be met with hostility. And Quinn," **__she turns only slightly to find that Quinn has stepped back to a reasonable, much friendlier, distance, __**"I have no clue why you're even here! Our friendship has always been strained and you have yet again rejected my proposition of a friendship not even a week from this moment. What is all of this nonsense of having to **_**'save me'?" **

_At this point Finn was rubbing at his back looking somewhat constipated as he processed all of the questions just thrown at them. Quinn however looked down right pissed off and, "W__**ait is that hurt in her eyes?"**__Rachel thought. As if sensing that she may have let a wall slip for a moment it shot right back up. Finn was about to open his mouth when Quinn stepped forward pocking Rachel in the chest, staring down at her with a fierce glare._

_**"Look here **_**Manhands**_**, as much as I hate to admit it, everyone from Glee club actually cares about you and your ridiculous sense of fashion." **__She took a moment to let her eyes rake down Rachel's body taking in her short silk sleep shorts that were _so_short, and her tight tank top that hugged her body in all the right ways. Quinn's face reddened once she finished her leering and Rachel internally smirked. Rachel thanked fate that she had forgotten to do her laundry so this was her only sleep wear available. Quinn cleared her throat seemingly clearing her mind, __**" Pack your shit, we have to leave now." **___

_**"You don't tell me-" **__she tried to say but was interrupted for the _second_time that morning. _

"_**Do you want to die Berry?"**_

"Umm how dare you threaten me in my own hom-"

"Answer the fucking question Berry!"

"**_Stop yelling at me!"_**

"Rachel," _Finn spoke up for the first time since being reprimanded by Rachel. _**_"You need to pack anything important, especially clothes."_**

"Finn I don't understand what's going on. Why should I pack? My fathers will be returning from Atlanta tomorrow, whatever little adventure that you and the rest of the Glee club have planned, that has clearly taxed your minds, I can't go. I'm sorry but you both need to leave."

"If you stay here you'll die Rach." _Finn stated sadly, staring at her with the most serious face she had ever seen from him before._

"**_What?"_**

**_"The world's ending, Berry." _**_Quinn walked over to where Rachel's television was and flipped it on. The screen immediately lit up with all kinds of banners and warnings. The news anchor looked sweaty and nervous. He was saying things that weren't making sense. People with inhuman strength and speed. Ripping people apart just because or drinking their blood. Some returning to life afterward, except not quite living. _**_"If you stay here those sick things will either kill you or turn you into a monster like them. None of us want that so please pack so we can leave. Please Rachel."_**_Her eyes had softened considerably, pleading to Rachel to stop arguing. Rachel's nod was so tiny that if Quinn had blinked, she would have missed it. Quinn stopped and turned once she was standing underneath the door frame, latching onto Rachel's eyes once more before turning and making her way downstairs. Leaving Rachel standing in her room at a loss for words the second time in under a week._

Finn was already in her closet throwing clothes into a pink duffel bag, zipping and grabbing the second bag to repeat the action. **_"The world's ending."_**_She thought, _**_"But dad and daddy, I don't-I can't-no..."_**__

Finn finished packing, proud that he knew her well enough to know that these clothes were her most comfortable clothes when the occasion didn't call for a skirt. As he turned her noticed her frozen in the same place that she had been since she started her rant. She looked paler by the second, and the small pink baseball bat finally slipped from her grip with the softest of thuds, being muffled by the carpet. He took only a few long, fast strides towards her, setting the duffel bags down next to them, and put both of his hands on her shoulders while bending to make eye contact.

**_"Rach, I know it's hard and stuff but we have to go. You don't have to worry about us, I'll keep you safe, I'll keep everybody safe." _**_He gave her his best lopsided grin, picked up the two duffles in one hand while snatching her other, and began tugging her out of her room, down her steps, and away from her home forever. _

_Quinn's red Volkswagen beetle was parked in her front lawn diagonally. If the circumstances were different Rachel would have been outraged, and possibly (most definitely) have stomped her foot. However she took this moment to observe her surroundings and was shocked at what she saw. Her normally peaceful neighborhood was...well not so peaceful. Cars were flying down her street, no doubt heading towards downtown to the stores. People were crying and screaming. A mother was loading her son into her car, with tears rushing down her face, while her husband stood nearby sweating profusely and looking noticeably pale. He had marks on his neck and looked to be covered in dust. She wrapped her arms around him and slid them away from his neck to his cheeks, locking eyes with him for the last time. She finally removed herself from the man and ran to the drivers side of the car, starting it and backing out of her driveway, not once looking back at her husband. While Finn was distracted with trying to cram the bags into the backseat, while also making room for Rachel, and Quinn staring at Rachel in wonderment, no one seemed to notice the man retrieve a revolver from his back pocket. No one but Rachel. She surged forward just as he was putting the gun to his head, but was engulfed by strong arms that swung her around facing the opposite direction, just before the gun rang out. _

_Rachel felt the body of the strong arms breathing start to even out, even as her own frantically searched for air that seemed to avoid her like the plague. There was soothing circles being rubbed into her back. When they pulled away Quinn's arms reached up to cup her face and stare into her eyes. _**_"It's intimate."_**_Rachel thought, and Quinn's eyes held concern but also pain. She had to witness what Rachel knew was the man's last moments. There was a tugging at her hand that still lay limp next to her body, but the comfort felt off. It wasn't warm and inviting like Quinn's, it was suffocating. _**_"Let's go babe." _**_Finn said, clearly growing frustrated at the length it was taking them to leave. The sooner they left the better, this was no longer her home and Rachel knew that now. _

_She climbed into the backseat and then Finn took his place in the passenger seat up front. The car speeding off before either had a chance to put their seat belts on. Finn produced a 12 gauge semi automatic shotgun from seemingly nowhere while Rachel observed Quinn roll her eyes._

**_"Put that down Gigantor before you actually hurt someone." Quinn spat, clearly annoyed by his actions._**

"**_It's for protection. I have to keep everyone safe from those _****things****_."_**

"_**Have you been watching the news or are you just plain stupid? Actually, I don't care. If you think you're going to be able to stop them if they attack us by surprise then we really are doomed."**_

"_**What's your problem?! I'm doing what has to be done!"**_

_**"My PROBLEM is with big Man-children who think they know everything when really the only thing they're good at is being obscenely large and uncoordinated!" **_

_They continued to argue back and forth and Rachel really was trying to be the rational one and keep a clear mind. They were just leaving a main road when Rachel snapped. _**_"ENOUGH! You both are acting like children fighting over a toy! We need to remain focused and figure out where it is exactly that we are headed. We need a plan and although this one will have to lack color coding and the amazing software that is Power Point, I believe that we can still come up with a fool proof plan." _**_Rachel was met with silence. Finn and Quinn both shared an amused smile, clearly happy that even though Rachel was upset, she was _still Rachel. _Quinn looked at Rachel through the rear view mirror and flashed her pearly whites. _

_Not taking her eyes off of Rachel she began, __**"She's right; once we meet up with the others we'll have to come up with something."**__ Quinn looked back to the road. Confusion climbed onto Rachel's face however. _

"_**Excuse me, but what 'others' are you referring to?"**_

"_**The rest of Glee, some of their families too. Plus Mr. Schue and Ms. P."**_

"**_They're waiting for us?" _**_Rachel couldn't hide the fact that she was a little more than happy that the club actually cared, although Quinn stated it earlier Rachel had simply brushed it off as a coherence method she was using to get her to come along without resistance. _

"**_Yeah, I texted you and told you to meet us there but you didn't show up so when we called you didn't answer so we started to worry." _**_Rachel didn't question the 'we' that Finn continued to use, assuming that it was only him who was worried about her. _**_"We were gonna come in my truck but it was too full. Quinn's car was the least full and she-"_**

"I didn't want this child wrecking my car with his oafish hands." _Quinn interrupted quickly, glaring at Finn to silence him before he said something else. Rachel noticed the look but chose not to comment. _

"**_Anyways, they're up here a few miles waiting until we get back. The news said we're safer in numbers."_**

"Probably because those things only want one or two people. Then the rest can scurry off while they're too focused to notice." _Quinn stated bitterly, one glance back in the mirror had Quinn regretting her words. _**_"Hey Rachel look at me." _**_Rachel appeared to be in the midst of a panic attack. Rachel stared up into concerned hazel eyes. _**_"I didn't mean that okay? Must be from spending so much time around Big-Boy over here."_**_Finn glared disapprovingly, too busy to comment for his attention was focused on turning to check on Rachel. _

_Quinn's face expressed love, although Rachel chose to avoid noticing that, as she continued staring at Rachel, not focusing on the road ahead, or more importantly what had just jumped into the road ahead. _**_"Everything is going to be fi-"_**_The figure had reached only it's arm out but the car crumpled around the arm in question._

_People say everything slows down in those moments that change your life forever, maybe Rachel was different because her world seemed to speed up. Her body lurched forward and the feeling of her head making contact with the seat in front of her was barely registered before she felt her head slamming against the solid window. The beetle flipped forward so she was uncertain if the window broke while they were in midair or if the force from it landing on its top was the cause. _

_The car was smoky and she could feel the burning start in her lungs, immediately looking to see if anyone was still alive. _**_"QUINN!? FINN!?" _**_Her head was throbbing but her body felt fine. Sore, but fine. She heard a soft thud and mumbling that sounded an awful lot like curse words, but she couldn't be certain. The door on the drivers side was quite literally sipped off and she heard Quinn yelling._

**_"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! LET GO!" _**_Quinn sounded more frightened than angry though. A moment later the passenger door was, much like the drivers, ripped off and the seat in front of her was ripped out. _

"**_Wait, stop, please don't hurt me! Please God no, don't-please..."_**_Finn was pleading, and from what she could gather she was next to be pulled out carelessly. Rachel didn't see the point in such force when she was more than willing to go without resistance. She knew that she was in shock, because there is no way that she wouldn't be freaking out if she wasn't. She felt an arm reach in and tear off her seat belt, when it grabbed her though, it was gentle. No aggression like she was expecting. _

_The light seemed blinding, but the fresh air started to work it's way into her lungs, finally clearing her head. She was pushed into Finn's arms by the arm that had 'rescued' her. Finn held her protectively, turning her body just slightly so his was more in front. Rachel finally looked around, taking in their surroundings. The car was on it's top and it was slowly catching fire, while the man that was their rescuer, and object of collision, walked towards a woman would stood only a couple inches taller than Quinn. The man was about 6'1 and had skin that was a beautiful ebony color. His head was bald but he sported a neatly trimmed goatee with wisps of gray hair littered throughout it. He wore a simple light gray button up undershirt, and black form fitting dress pants. He lacked shoes as his feet padded through a mixture of what looked like blood and gasoline. He clearly came from money but for his occupation, Rachel hadn't the slightest clue. _

"**_You're bleeding." _**_Rachel jumped slightly at the quiet interruption Finn had made. Finn had some scratches on his arms and face, but his concern for her stood out more._

"**_I feel fine..." _**_She trailed off, fingers caressing her head only to come back with blood. _**_"Is it bad?" _**

_Finn reached down and examined it closely, shaking his head _**_"I think there's some glass in there though." _**

"**_Quinn." _**_Rachel thought, looking for her but catching the pile of blood the man had stepped in, eyes refusing to pull away from the sight. _**_"Finn, that's too much blood..."_**

"**_Well hello dear! That is quite the observation you've made. It appears that my college here just can't push away his need to help people even though he's no longer a doctor." _**

_Rachel's eyes had immediately snapped up once the woman had began speaking. Her British accent and sickly animated excitement wasn't the only reason she stuck out. No, Rachel had seen this woman before and she knew for a fact that Quinn had as well. She had recently been at one of the games claiming to be scouting Quinn for cheer leading. This woman had fierce red hair that looked similar to the flames encroaching Quinn's once blemish-free car. Her smile was wicked and the fangs she was sporting looked as though they could tear you apart and still remain in all their bright white glory. She was so pale too, like a statue that you'd see at a museum._

"**_Quinn and I have some business that we have to attend to, so if you and your friend could leave now that would be terrific." _**_She stated, more as a command than anything. _

_Rachel felt Finn tighten his grip around her while she took the time to observe Quinn lying on the ground clutching forcefully at her side. Blood was dripping from her lower left side and there was a gloss of sweat that was gracing her features. Her eyes looked frantic while her hair was matted on her left side where it had undoubtedly slammed into her window as well. Her hazel eyes were bloodshot, and her right one looked to have a blood vessel that had burst. Quinn's eyes focused on Rachel, pleading with her to do something, anything. She looked so small in that moment, Rachel thought. Like a wild animal that was backed against a wall, not understanding what would happen next. _

"**_Please let her go, she's done nothing to you!" _**_Rachel hear her voice crack at the ending. _

_This cracked the cool posterior that the red headed woman had been holding. She turned and within mere seconds was in Rachel's face. Finn turning Rachel a little more behind him although he was shaking. The fierce woman developed a sinister grin and huffed out a humorless laugh. Turning her head down and to the side silently laughing before straightening her face and piercing Rachel with dark, soulless eyes. _**_"You have exactly one minute to leave before I kill you. It's simple Rachel Berry, you need to remove yourself from this situation before I remove you and Finn Hudson. The choice is yours." _**_And with that, the soulless eyed female trekked back to Quinn speaking lowly and garnering Quinn's attention. _

_Whatever she had said clearly had an effect on Quinn because the already pale woman turned impossibly paler, and refocused her eyes on Rachel and Finn. But Rachel stared back with resigned eyes that were filling with tears. She had made her choice, it was written on her face. _**_"Come on Finn." _**_She tugged on the boy who looked torn between Rachel and helping his injured ex. With one last glance at Quinn who was now staring hard at the ground he limped after Rachel, continuing to glance behind them just in case they were followed. _

_Leaving everything they had packed behind, it all being too damaged by the crash and flames to be usable anyways, they were just turning a corner the air was filled with blood curdling screams, stopping them both in their tracks. Tears were still falling from Rachel's eyes while Finn's, too, began to fall. Rachel felt as if she was paralyzed but Finn clasped her hand and practically dragged her for the second time that day away from something that would remain in her past forever. Or so she thought._

**QQQQQRRRRRRRRRQQQQQQQQRRRRRRR**

**A/N2: Hope you enjoyed, quick side note - I have no idea if cheerleaders get scouted. I was never a cheerleader, I only dated one.**

**A/N3: I'll be writing this from Quinn's point of view eventually as well.**


	3. Chapter 3 I know there's something wrong

**A/N:** Hello wonderful readers! First off thank you so much for the favorites and follows! The reviews made me so happy as well!

So some quick notes before you begin: Any words in italics are Quinn's thoughts. This is a flash back but I decided to just state that rather than doing everything in italics and bold. I personally believe it's a lot easier to read this way. I also put a link to my tumblr up in my bio if you're into that. You can always PM me to know when I'll be updating next or just ask away on my tumblr. Also, I'm going to be re-uploading chapter 2 because I read through it and spotted some mistakes. I don't have a beta so they're ALL MINE *laughs sinisterly* Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer- I don't own glee or any of it's characters.

**3 months ago, 1 week after Quinn was turned**

**QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ**

Quinn didn't remember much of anything when she woke up. She remembered her name and being in pain before her world turned dark. She opened her eyes expecting to be met with blinding light but instead was met with darkness. _"God, would it kill someone to clean their ceiling?"_ She observed. _"Odd."_ Surely if it was dark she shouldn't be able to see so clearly. Jolting upright was a mistake on her part because her head connected with another. Knocking the owner of said head back a few feet while she jumped upright onto the bed, diving off of its left side sending the bed flipping to rest on its side. Quinn backed up until she felt the coolness of the wall caress her.

She immediately took in her surrounding, processing everything in detail at an alarming rate of just seconds. The room was quite large with cathedral ceilings, fancy trim around the two windows that were on the opposite side of the room, while the night sky, littered with stars, blinked back at her. Everything was far too bright for it to be night time, but that wasn't the oddest thing. She felt lighter, stronger, as if she was an unstoppable force. This made her attention focus on the queen sized bed that was currently laying on its side in all of its disheveled glory. "That's impossible. That bed's huge...it weighs more than I do." She spoke aloud for the first time since she'd awoken. Her voice sounded velvety, caressing the air with a false sweetness.

"You're correct." The voice came from near the upturned bed, causing Quinn to immediately take up a defensive stance. Her right leg standing barely in front of the other, ready to run or perhaps pounce. Her pale hands curled into tight fists. She caught the sight of his dark brown eyes that, strangely enough, appeared to be glowing.

This man was someone she knew, a fuzzy memory resurfaced. He had been there when she had blacked out. He was an inky skinned man who had been wearing a light gray button up shirt with jet black dress pants. A woman had also stood beside him with straw blonde hair pulled into a strict sock bun, and eyes glowing a haunting gray. Both wearing identical, sympathetic, glowing eyes. The pain in her side had been fading and she could feel her heart slow before a burning erupted in her neck and her body dropped to the unforgiving ground. But just as quickly as that memory had appeared, it became blurry again, returning to the depths of her mind.

Her right fist uncurled and reached up gently tracing a long scar that traveled from the middle of her ribs down to just above her hip bone. The material of her dress had ripped there, along with areas around her left hip. The hand journeyed up towards her chest and stilled over where she assumed it would be greeted by a steady heartbeat. Instead it was met with a hauntingly still emptiness that she could feel in every inch of her body and mind. Something was definitely off. "Am I dead?" she whispered more to herself than the other person occupying the room.

"In a way...I suppose so." His strong African accent wasn't lost on her, but the anger within boiled over and she snapped her eyes to his. Her demeanor quickly changed, morphing into red hot anger.

"What does that mean?!" She was going to charge at him but her bare foot tore through the hardwood beneath it like butter. Now the confusion was due to return. She glanced between her foot and the tall man.

"Tread lightly perhaps?" He said it in a wise tone, but this only irritated Quinn, whose eyes were now ablaze, fixing him with her HBIC glare and a raising a sculpted eyebrow. If he had been affected by this he showed no sign, gracefully walking up to the still overturned bed and flipping it to its proper position. "Would you mind?" Nodding his head towards the blanket and pillow that were still lying on the smooth floor.

Quinn ran her tongue over her teeth in a frustrated manner and extracted her foot from the splintered wood with a quick thrust. Small pieces flew across the room and as she prepared to slam it down once more before she pausing midway, _"Tread lightly."_ She reminded herself.

Touching her pale foot to the floor, which only replied with the sound of soft skin colliding against it, she walked quickly to the objects without incident. Wrapping her hand around both the blanket and pillow, as softly as she could, she meant to toss them onto the bed but instead sent them sailing across the room and hitting the mirrored door to the closet. Looking to the man for guidance, he simply nodded towards them with a toothy grin, fangs glinting in the dark, and she began to walk to retrieve them again however she stopped when she caught the reflection of something glowing in the mirror. Her hazel eyes were glowing, which drew her closer towards the mirror and stepping over the blanket and pillow without registering it. Quinn touched the glass gently instead of her face. "Why are they glowing? She murmured in confusion, looking to the man who appeared behind her in the reflection.

"How much do you remember?"

"Enough to know that this isn't normal!" Quinn began touching the skin around her eyes. "It's weird, it's-"

"Alluring?" He interrupted

She halted her exploration of her unnaturally pale face, searching around her face for what? A response? She returned to staring at her own eyes and sighed,"Yeah." Not missing another scar which followed her hairline for half an inch. Her hair rested halfway down her neck and was a strikingly blonde color.

Quinn looked at her appearance, a bright yellow sundress that had been torn on her left side where the scar was. A white cardigan accompanied it, with matching tears, the long sleeves also had smaller rips with less defined, minuscule scars. Her right hand absentmindedly returned to her side and traced the scar, she took it in begrudgingly. It was jagged as if it had been stitched poorly and was even paler than the skin surrounding it. "Must've been deep." She thought.

"Do you remember that?" He asked.

"No." She met his eyes. "Should I?"

"Hmm." He breathed, walking past her and to the mirrored door, sliding it open and eliminating her reflection. A fold-able chair appeared and he brushed past her again. "Please pick those up and take a seat on the bed. Perhaps now we can have a more detailed conversation?"

Quinn didn't let anger take control, she was too excited about the possible knowledge of what happened to her. She scooped up the pillow and blanket and turned to find the man already seated on the chair looking at her patiently, like they had all the time in the world. She dropped the items on the bed and sat down, crossing her legs staring at him expectantly. She observed him while she impatiently waited for the conversation to begin. Now he wore a light blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The pants he wore were a silky tan color, clearly expensive dress pants. He was definitely a tall man, and his neatly trimmed goatee had gray hairs scattered about it. He dripped wisdom and an odd sense of homeliness.

"My name is Kamau." The unknown man finally identified himself. "As you have said before, I was there when you became...this."

Quinn was about to explode on him. _"Did he do this to me?!"_ Rang throughout her mind. He stopped her however by bringing his arms up in a way of surrender. A fuzzy image of a young mohawked man appeared but before she could latch onto it, the memory fled into the darkness of her mind. Another memory floated forward, involving that same arm gently grasping her white, blood stained cardigan and pulling her free of something._ "Pulling me free of what?"_ she thought.

"I was a doctor before all of this happened. Well I guess that I am still technically a doctor, however, I doubt anyone would let me near them now." Kamau began, distracting her from the thoughts flitting around her mind.  
"Why?" Slipped by her lips before she could stop herself. Curiosity outweighing her need to know her past.

Kamau's eyebrows furrowed while his mouth formed a straight line. "The world ended Quinn; many lives were taken with it." He rose from the chair and went to the window, staring out at the night sky. "While you can't recall your memories now, perhaps one day you will. Maybe it's for the best that you don't right now, some memories are painful and often hard to live-exist with." Kamau trailed off at the last few words, obviously lost in his own memories.

As much as she wanted to understand what he was saying she only felt anger. "You have your memories! Don't preach to me about how hard they are! Look at me, I have **nothing**!" Quinn stood from her position and jumped from the bed, hearing the annoying 'tread lightly' in her mind, and stood face to face with him. Well as close as face to face could be when you're 5'5 and the other is 6'2.

"Your temper will get better once you've fed and time has passed. You're still a fresh turn, however you're one of the lucky ones. Almost all of those who are turned have no recollection of who they were or even their names. This is what leads to all of the senseless killings of the human population." Kamau looked down to Quinn who was staring wide eyed at him. He placed his large hand on her shoulder, where she briefly saw a scar on his wrist that looked as if someone had bitten him. "Look at me." She looked to him. "Are you alright?" A nod. "Do you know what you are now?" She tilted her head slightly before shaking it 'no'. "Quinn you were turned into what I, and everyone else in this camp are. You're a vampire." He turned her towards the window where she looked down and took in the other vampires who were walking around the large yard surrounding the house. It was surrounded by a fence that stood at at least 10 feet tall. There was a perfectly kept garden in the area that surrounded a porch that was roofed. Allowing someone to sit out on it if the weather wasn't pleasant. Her eyes raked farther out to a singular tree with a rope swing dangling from the largest branch. It appeared homely, but something felt off about it, like it was all just for show. This whole place felt familiar to Quinn, as if it should mean something to her. Quickly shaking that thought off when someone jumped from over the fence and landed lightly onto the grass, not disturbing it like she assumed the jump should have.

Quinn nudged Kamau who still stood next to her. "How is that possible?"

"The same way that made it possible for you to slam your foot through the floor. Throwing things with such power and flipping a bed that weighs twice your weight with ease that is inhuman, because you are no longer human. Your eyes glow, and your strength is immeasurable, along with your speed and heightened senses. This is who you are now Quinn, whether you want to be or not."

Quinn only nodded, casting her eyes back to the figure who had previously garnered her attention. The bright red hair was achingly familiar but the memories remained foggy. Bright blue eyes met hers and a sinister smile engulfed the woman's face. Quinn looked to the straw haired woman with whom the red head was speaking to. "I remember her."

Kamau turned to her faster than she'd ever seen him move panic written all over his face he spoke, "Who?"

"The blonde with the sock bun." Quinn said, furrowing her brows and observing his stance slowly relax. "She was there with you when..." She stated not needing to finish, they both already knew how that ended.  
"Sally." He returned to looking out of the window, staring at the most beautiful woman he'd ever known, who had glanced up when he said her name. "That's her name and yes, she was there."

"Can she hear you?" Quinn hadn't missed her looking up either.

This brought a deep laugh from Kamau's chest. "Yes and before you ask, your hearing will be that good, if not better, after you feed-"

"And with time, yeah I got that. Did you two know each other before all of this?"

His response didn't come right away, he simply continued to stare at the two women who seemed to be in a deep conversation. "She was my colleague. We were doctors working on a cure for a very nasty disease. The human body reacted poorly to the cure as you can assume. It did it's job in curing the disease however it turned people into what you see before you."

"So it turned people into vampires, like us?"

"No, not like us. These people were mad, the ones with no mind, without memories. They just craved blood and death. Anger engulfed through them so when they weren't craving blood they only wanted to kill. Most of the vampires you see down there are just like that, the only difference is she leads them." He finished by pointing at the red head who was now turning away from Sally.

"Why do they follow her? I mean why even listen to her? They could roam free and do what they want without listening to her."

Kamau sighed, not looking away from the happenings of the outdoors, "She offers them a sense of belonging, group hunting seems to be much more satisfying. She lets them kill freely and however many they wish when they are out. In return they obey her orders and help her...build."

"Help her build what?" Quinn's eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

"Build an army. Against what, even I'm not aware." He let out shakily.

Quinn turned and looked up at him, "Who is she?"

The door behind them flew open and the red head waltzed in with the same venomous smile, razor sharp fangs and all. A hand as pale as her own was offered to her. "Evie, my dear, it's a pleasure to meet you."

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

**A/N:** So what did you think? Leave me your thoughts? The person I picture as Kamau is the brilliant man Djimon Hounsou. You should IMDB him and maybe check out some of his movies, just saying. The next chapter is going to pick up where chapter 2 left off, with Finn and Rachel walking to meet the others. It'll probably stop right where this one begins. **xxDark Angel Babyxx **, and **nicholee33** , you were both spot on with assuming they're vampires :) Once again, thanks for reading! -R


	4. Chapter 4 So silent (Part 1)

**A/N: Hey! So I just wanted to let everyone know that some things have come up in my personal life that may prevent me from updating quickly. I'm not going to go more than a few weeks without updating, but I felt that it was necessary to let you guys know. I know this isn't a super dark fic but it is kind of dark to me so I'd rather not visit that part of my mind on certain days. Thanks to everyone who started following this, and also anyone who is still reading :) Enjoy!**

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

She felt numb. The world around her was literally ending, people she knew were dying, and her former tormentor turned friend was just murdered. Worse than that her mind was screaming at her that she had let the latter happen. _"It's not my fault. I had no other choice, Quinn would've done the same. She would've taken in the odds and figured that one life was worth two."_ She countered. Even through all of the inner reassuring, Rachel couldn't seem to shake off the feeling of guilt. The thought of Quinn actually being dead was sickening. Her stomach felt queasy. She would never see that stunning smile again or hear that melodious laugh again. The hazel eyes that were the perfect example of hazel beauty would no longer bore into her, in anger or happiness. Quinn's death clearly hadn't sunken in full effect or else walking wouldn't have been a capability. Her head was throbbing from the crash or tears, she was uncertain. Finn was noticeably quiet which was starting to bother her. She just wanted noise, anything that would get her mind off of the situation, anything to drown out the sounds of screaming that had long since stopped but continued to play in her mind. Finn had dropped her hand some 20 minutes ago, after her body finally decided it was going to operate correctly. She was starting to wonder if they would ever reach the rest of the group or if they had just left them, growing impatient at the amount of time it was taking them to get back. _"What if they're dead. Dead and it's my fault because I was too busy beating Finn up and being held by Quinn and causing a car accident and-" _

"Rach please stop." She looked up from watching her feet come into contact with the road. Finn was looking at her with a worried expression, attempting a sloppy grin. "None of this is your fault. We just-like we didn't see this coming. Qu-she," correcting himself, clearly not ready to say her name, "-she would've done the same thing." He said it in hopes of cheering her up but his words sounded forced. Rachel just looked back down at her feet. Incorrectly registering this as a sign that she believed his words he continued. "You heard her yourself, if we didn't leave those _things_ were gonna kill us. I'm gonna keep you safe Rach, no matter what."

Rachel had a sick feeling in her stomach and she quickly realized that she would much rather have silence. Finn was trying to help her and as sweet as that was he didn't know that his words were only doing damage. The only thing she had in her mind were those hazel eye. _"Damn those hazel eyes. Damn those eyes and that face and voice and-" _And now the screams were back. _"Why did she want Quinn? The man clearly didn't want to harm us otherwise we would not be here. She let us live and we clearly weren't her target so why Quinn? Why?"_Her feet were hurting because she didn't have any shoes on, completely forgetting about them in her haste to get out of her house and in that cursed red car. _"I should have put some on. My feet wouldn't hurt, they wouldn't hurt, I wouldn't be here, I would be home in bed. Sleeping and dreaming and comfortable and happy and-and-"_ Rachel had stopped walking, her body curling in on itself, turning her into a small ball of tears. Finn turned around about to ask if she agreed with him when he saw her looking so vulnerable. His feet stomped to her, dropping to his knees and hugging her, keeping her grounded, letting her know that she wasn't alone. They'd get through this together. They always did. Tears fell from his eyes now too, staining his face. They both looked broken, so young and so broken.

He pulled her face up to his and gazing into her shining eyes said, "We have to keep going." His voice breaking, barely holding it together himself. He had to be strong now though for both of them. "We have to keep going and get back to everybody and then we can rest. But right now I need you to get up and walk with me, babe. Can you do that?" He looked so broken and sad and just concerned so Rachel nodded fiercely, her tears began to slow and her sobs quieted to just small, fast intakes of air. He stood and pulled her with him, grabbing her hand and squeezing once. She returned it with the toughest grip she could muster and started matching his pace.

What felt like forever was only 10 minutes, and a small group of about four vehicles came into her view as soon as they turned to the left onto a dirt road. She felt Finn tense up next to her but said nothing. She could see two figures running towards them and instantly identified them as Brittany and Santana. Finn abruptly turned on his heel and grabbed both of her shoulders, an intense and serious gaze was fixed on his face. Rachel was slightly frighted by it, feeling her heart rate pick up it's pace.

"Rach we can't tell Santana and Brittany about what happened. They won't understand what we had to do, okay? They'll think we left her there on purpose, Santana doesn't like me or you very much. Brittany just won't understand cause she's, well ya know. So Qu-she...she died when we crashed. You checked her pulse and she wasn't alive. We had to leave before some of those things came."

Now Rachel's head hurt, along with her feet and she felt like throwing up. "No Finn we have to tell them, they deserve to know. It's the right thing to d-"

"Just stop Rachel!" He threw his hands up in the air and then placed them over his face, dragging them over his face roughly. "They won't understand, they weren't there and they will never understand. Just listen for once! If you can't do it then stand there and I'll do everything!" Finn was upset with her now and this might have bothered her just hours prior but it no longer mattered. Everything still felt numb.

Santana stopped before Brittany, staying a safe distance away. The smile she had while running was now wiped from her face. Brittany was oblivious and smiled throwing her arms around Rachel, who in return flinched and grunted in pain. The pain in her shoulder and back just now registering, the shock was slowly wearing off.

"Hey Rachel! I was super worried about you guys because you took forever but San said you were probably getting your lady kisses on." Brittany shrugged at the last bit and then looked to Finn who was clenching his jaw and looking done with this conversation already.

"Where's Q?" Santana asked looking them up and down noticing the cuts and blood. "She went with you so where is she?" Now Santana was pissed off. Her eyes began to fill with tears that she wasn't ready to shed just yet. Her stance straighten up even more, looking as if she may pounce at any given moment.

"What happened to you guys? You're all scratched up and sweaty. You look like San when Lord Tubbington feels like cuddling with her."

Rachel just stared at Brittany in silent pain. Brittany was so innocent, this world wasn't meant for her and this news would surely destroy her.

"Where the fuck is Q, Finnocence?!" Santana snarled and began to step towards him when Brittany snatched her hand that was quickly forming a fist. Finn looked to her angrily and then cast his sight to the pebbles beneath him. "I asked you a fucking question! Are you deaf or too much of an idiot to understand English?!"

Finn snapped his eyes to her again this time speaking up even though his chin quivered. "We were in an accident."

"I gathered that! I asked where Quinn is not what the fuck happened to your asses!" She was screaming now, Brittany was holding her from around her waist, keeping her from attacking Finn. He was trying to find his words while tears started to pour out. Santana was now screaming in Spanish while other members of the group began to run towards them.

"San what's going on?" Brittany was practically yelling in her ear. Brittany had tears streaming down her cheeks. Her eye brows were scrunched together and she looked utterly confused, like she knew but was hoping that she was wrong. _"God why can't she be wrong?" _Rachel thought.

"Tell me what happened to her! WHERE IS SHE?!"

"She's dead, Santana." Rachel broke her silence.

Santana now turned her full attention on Rachel, Brittany's grip became nonexistent as her arms snaked around her own body. Sobs were raking her body and Rachel's heart broke all over again. Brittany was whispering words that Rachel couldn't catch, as Tina scooped Brittany into her arms offering quiet words, and asking what happened. Brittany only sobbed harder in response. The group had clearly arrived but Rachel hadn't looked away from Brittany's deteriorating state.

"What the fuck did you say?" Santana was in her personal space now, whispering the question in a deadly manner. Rachel looked into her broken eyes and could see the hurt and pain that bore into her own, she was having a hard time accepting the news. The three Cheerios had been best friends all of their lives. Sure they fought, but who didn't? They were more than just best friends though, if the look in Santana's eyes was anything to go by, they were family. But now The Unholy Trinity was no more.

"Santana I'm so sorry. We were driving and-"

"No." Santana interrupted. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. NO!" She was screaming again and this caught Brittany's attention because she reached for her but Santana ducked away from it, instead breaking into a sprint towards the vehicles breaking through the group that was staring on with matching looks of concern and confusion.

"Santana!" Brittany yelled, running after her.

"What's going on?" Carole asked in a motherly tone. Neither Finn or Rachel had a response. She rushed up to Finn, taking note of the scratches and bruises that had form. "Oh my God, what happened to you two?" She was looking at Rachel too now, still pawing at Finn's scratches."Well? Wait," Carole noticed a certain blonde was missing. "Where's Quinn, sweetheart?" Carole asked, looking to Finn whose only response was his chin quivering harder. "Rachel, what happened?"

Rachel looked to Finn in hopes of him telling the story he had conjured, but he kept his gaze downcast. She briefly looked to Carol and scanned the small group. There she found Tina who was still wondering why the hell Brittany had been crying and Mike who had his hand resting on the small of her back. Puck was standing near Finn with his hand on his shoulder, staring at Rachel like he needed to know the answer. He must have read her face though because his eyes, like Santana, began to fill with unshed tears. Sam was in the back of the group next to Mr. Schuester and Mercedes. Kurt was slowly approaching Rachel now, after dropping Blaine's hand.

Rachel looked back to Puck who was now visibly shaking and said "She's dead." His nostrils flared in response and he shook his head looking down at the ground too. He brought his arms to his face to wipe at the tears and asked, "How?" Voice strong and unwavering.

Rachel took a few deep breaths and licked her lips, wincing at the pain from what was probably a cut. "We were driving and something jumped out in front of us. I-I don't know what it was, it all happened so quickly. The car veered into a tree and my head collided with the window. I was knocked unconscious. We made it out of the car and rushed to the drivers side but she had no pulse. Puck I swear she didn't have a pulse! And she was deeply wounded on her left side from the door and-there was just so much blood. Then those things showed up and we had to go. They were so focused on the blood, we had to leave before they realized we were there. She lost far too much blood to survive. I'm so sorry." Rachel drew in a breath and let it out sharply, pain was present there as well.

Puck stared into her eyes but looked unconvinced. He was so upset that he didn't argue however. The group just continued to stare at her, she did look awful and some seemed impressed that she was still standing. Carole was whispering to Finn "Let's get you to your truck, alright? Puck will you grab his other arm?" Puck responded with a nod, pulling his arm to swing over his shoulder. "Kurt will you please help Rachel? Get her to your car so we can go." Carole was stepping up and being the strong one for the group. She was the adult and she knew that if they didn't get moving they would get picked off by those monsters.

Kurt rushed to Rachel and engulfed her in a tight hug, she whimpered in return. _"Damn this pain."_ But reminded herself that pain was good, it meant that she was alive.

"Are you okay?" He asked in the gentlest voice he had ever used on her before.

"What does it look like Kurt?" She snapped, brushing his arms off of her and storming towards the vehicles.

Kurt went to follow but Blaine latched onto his hand and pulled him back. "Just give her a minute, she needs to be alone." Kurt nodded in response and Blaine gently kissed his temple. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt hummed in response.

Even through death, love remains.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Rachel knew which car was Santana's so she aggressively avoided it, storming towards Finn's truck instead. She grabbed onto the luggage that littered the cab and threw it into the bed of the truck. She proceeded to climb into the cab and slam the door shut. She felt the tailgate being dropped and it dip in response of weight. Outside she could hear Carole and Finn talking, glancing back to see Puck staring off into the distance, right at a tree. He seemed dead to the world. Rachel faced forward again and fixed her gaze on the dash. The door next to her right was ripped open sending her jumping and screaming.

"Sorry!" Kurt squeaked, "I didn't mean to scare you, you know how Finn's doors can stick sometimes." He offered her a sympathetic smile. "May I?" he gestured to the seat next to her. Her only response was a stiff nod.

They were silent for a minute. Rachel could feel his eyes on her, searching for a way inside her mind. He clearly wanted to ask her about the accident but was unsure how to go about it. Instead he reached beneath the seat he was occupying and produced a small first aid kit. He laughed gently and began to tap it with his fingers. "Finn bought one after coming home from your house one day. He said you made him watch a Power Point on the benefits of having a first aid kit in your car. In case you're stranded an-" He cut himself off, internally face palming at the direction the conversation was headed. "Sorry Rachel I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine Kurt." Were the only words she uttered through clenched teeth.

"Can I...?" He said gesturing to her head. She angled her body towards his and nodded.

He opened the kit and began to disinfect the largest cut on her head. "It's not as bad as it looks." He said under his breath. She knew Kurt was squeamish when it came to blood, or any injury for that matter, so him doing this meant a lot to her.

"Kurt I'm sorry for previously snapping at you. It wasn't my intention, I was just-am, I just am so angry, and hurt, and confused." She was going to keep listing off her feeling when he simply tisked at her.

"It's fine my little Diva." He said smiling at her. This made a tiny smile appear on her face. "I understand completely. When you lose someone that you care about it's always hard. And it takes time." He added. "In time you'll learn how to recover."

"Kurt please, I don't want to talk about it." She sighed, tears forming at her already reddened eyes.

He nodded, "I know sweetie, just promise me that when you're ready you'll talk to me? Don't bottle it up, okay?" Rachel smiled in agreement and leaned forward to hug him. Only when he returned the embrace did she feel the jolts of pain rack her body again. He immediately took notice and released her, reaching towards her tank top and brushing at what he thought was just dark dirt. "Oh my gosh, Rachel, your back! It's bruised horribly! I'm going to move your shirt to get a better look, alright?"

"Be gentle Kurt!" She chastised as he tugged roughly at it.

"Sorry, I'm not used to undressing girls." He winked, in return he was slapped hard on the arm.

"That's extremely inappropriate!"

"Alright, alright. Just hold still." He said, flashing her a joking smile. The top exposed more bruising the stopped just at her hip. He gently applied pressure to her ribs and she whined. "I don't think anything is broken." He began, pulling her shirt back up whilst talking. "Your ribs are bruised pretty badly though. I'm going to assume it happened when you hit the window?"

"Yeah." Was her one worded response.

"When Carole is all done with Finn we're going to start heading towards New York."

This made Rachel's ears perk up. "Why New York? It's a very large city Kurt, and it is undoubtedly crawling with those-"

"Vampires." he filled in for her.

"Yes, precisely." She forced the images of the vampires that she and Quinn and Finn had encountered out of her mind. "We will be heading to our deaths! And my fathers?! They're in Georgia at a seminar. We need to head there! I have to meet up with them, make sure that they're safe Kurt!"

"Rachel, we both know your fathers are probably the safest people in the world right now. Whatever has happened that has made people turn into 'vampires' they'll be busy trying to find a cure. And where was this seminar being held?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"The CDC." Rachel announced.

"And what does the CDC stand for?"

"The Centers for Disease Control." Rachel said, already feeling the weight of her fear for her fathers leaving.

"Your Dad is probably helping find a cure right this second, while your other father is lounging about in a nice comfy room." Kurt said nodding along with his own words. Off in his own world picturing it happening.

Rachel knew that this wasn't exactly the case, her fathers were more than likely worried sick about her, but something told her that they were safe. She just hoped that whatever that something was, was also telling them the same thing.

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

**A/N 2: I know that I had originally said this chapter was going to end where Quinn had just woken up in the last chapter but it didn't. I promise that the next chapter will continue on from here, I just wanted to post this so you guys would have something to read. I'm going to work on the next chapter tomorrow. Until next time - R**


End file.
